<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>授权翻译 | 噬子之手 Bite The Hand by InfntyOnHgh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927335">授权翻译 | 噬子之手 Bite The Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/InfntyOnHgh'>InfntyOnHgh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, dubcon, 不做爱就死, 不小心咬到, 双向暗恋车, 口交, 性爱蛇毒, 有刀但是HE, 有点虐的车, 蛇形克鲁利</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/InfntyOnHgh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>他怀疑这是地狱合作部里某些幽默感很怪的人干的好事——让负责诱惑的蛇拥有性爱毒液。当然，他的确用过那么几次，但那是他刚来地球的时候，他还不清楚自己该做什么。但这种诱惑方式和“用砖头把不愿堕落的人后脑勺砸开花”几乎一样微妙，说实话，他觉得这一点也不公平。所以他……就再没咬过人。直到刚刚，他咬了他最好的朋友，并在他体内注满了毒液。欲望的毒。</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>授权翻译 | 噬子之手 Bite The Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187064">Bite The Hand</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_kate/pseuds/Anti_kate">Anti_kate</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>内容警告：</strong>dub-con，蛇形Crowley （但并不是蛇形sex)</p><p>特别感谢帮忙翻译题目的Z老师，以及安娜酱的校对~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有时候会是这样。他睡醒过来，然后发现自己在一个熟悉但完全不同的身体里，缠绕在一个盆栽的底部，一缕阳光晒在身上。他的眼睛大睁着，灵活的脊椎带动各条肌肉；他用细细的舌尖品尝空气的味道。</p><p>有时候这感觉还挺愉快的。事情变得简单多了，时间厚重而缓慢地流淌。在漫长夏天的一个周日，那种慵懒而完美的金色下午，一切似乎都被拉长到永恒。然后他会变成人形，接着一切都会争先恐后地回到他的体内——那些记忆、疑问和恐惧。</p><p>在互换身体躲过处刑之后，他们在丽兹大饭店用了午餐。那种身处云霄的感觉持续了几个小时，然后，他看着亚茨拉菲尔的脸，天使隔着桌上的甜点温和地朝他微笑着。这时他感觉突然被一阵疲劳感淹没了。</p><p>“亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔终于说道，“你变得很安静。”</p><p>“只是……累了。</p><p>他不应该觉得累，他应该感到欢天喜地。他们死里逃生了，他们帮忙拯救了世界。他们自由了。</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔小心翼翼地把一只手放在克鲁利的肩膀上。</p><p>前一天晚上他们在公车上牵了手，现在又来这套。这些什么都不是，又什么都是，这几乎太过了。一阵电流穿过克鲁利的身体，烧灼着他的神经末端，让它们欢乐地唱起了歌，唱着他曾经产生过的每一种隐秘的冲动。</p><p>“我想我应该建议你回家然后睡上一觉。”亚茨拉菲尔说，他的语气中间似乎有什么，但他仍然笃定地微笑着。</p><p>克鲁利不想让天使离开他的视线，但他太累了。</p><p>所以他回到了家里，然后一头栽倒在他的黑色床单上，连衣服也没顾得脱。</p><p>接着他肯定是悄然变成了另一种形态，然后梦游到了公寓里最温暖的房间里，睡在他的盆栽中间。</p><p>因为等他恢复意识的时候，他发现有一只手在摸他，而他大脑动物本能的部分率先做出了反应，他弹起来，然后一口咬了下去。</p><p>等他反应过来的时候，他的尖牙已经深深扎进了亚茨拉菲尔的胳膊。他慌乱地把它们拔出来然后变回了人形，他踉跄着站起来，因为他几乎忘记有两条腿是什么感觉了。</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔抱着胳膊，面色如土，嘴巴惊讶地大张着。“你咬我！”</p><p>“没人告诉过你不要捅睡着的蛇吗？你在地球上待了六千年了，你应该早就就搞明白这件事了！”克鲁利喊道，因为愧疚和愤怒而脸色通红，如果他还没把尖牙收起来，它们应该在滴着液体。“至少是一千年前！”</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔看起来为此感到受伤，但不止因为一个原因。“我没有捅你，我只是轻轻碰了你一下！你两个星期没接电话了，我很担心。”</p><p>克鲁利本来准备要说的话全都飞到九霄云外去了。</p><p>“让我看看，”他生硬地说。亚茨拉菲尔满不高兴地嘟囔了一声，显然仍对整件事感到沮丧，但还是伸出了胳膊。克鲁利轻柔地抓着它，把袖子推到肘部。</p><p>尖牙干净利落地穿出了两个小小的圆洞，每个只冒出了一点血珠。然而咬痕周围的皮肤却变成了青紫色，泛着一种油亮的光，并且沿着亚兹拉斐尔的血管向胳膊内侧蔓延。</p><p>“该死，”克鲁利说，他终于反应了过来。</p><p>他已经很久没有咬过任何人了，几千年的时间里，他几乎完全忘了他的毒液有什么效果。</p><p>他怀疑这是地狱合作部里某些幽默感很怪的人干的好事——让负责诱惑的蛇拥有性爱毒液。当然，他的确用过那么几次，但那是他刚来地球的时候，他还不清楚自己该做什么。但这种诱惑方式和“用砖头把不愿堕落的人后脑勺砸开花”几乎一样微妙，说实话，他觉得这一点也不公平。所以他……就再没咬过人。</p><p>直到刚刚，他咬了他最好的朋友，并在他体内注满了毒液。欲望的毒。</p><p>“哦，”亚茨拉菲尔观察着扩散的印迹，“这景象真是有点可怖，不是吗？让我来把它除掉……”</p><p>他打了个响指，但咬痕仍然好端端地待在他的胳膊上，青紫色的范围反而更大了。</p><p>“克鲁利……这为什么没用？”他的声音里面掺着一丝慌张。</p><p>“大概是，你知道，毒液的，恶魔……性质。”克鲁利说，试图不让他自己的恐慌显露出来。</p><p>“你能不能…”</p><p>克鲁利试着施展了自己的奇迹，显然，那也没什么作用。他从来没试过在天使身上施展魔法，以前他还多少有些好奇会发生什么，现在他知道了。这不无道理，他模糊地想道，敌对阵营怎么会那么轻易地让你摆布他们的身体。</p><p>“看来不行。”他轻快地说，心里却没感觉到一丝轻松。</p><p>“这是致命的吗？我有些担心如果我现在灵肉分离，他们可不会再给我分发一个新身体了。”</p><p>克鲁利吞了吞口水，“我不……我是说，我不知道？这个……呃。”亚茨拉菲尔发出了一个微小但充满恐惧的声音。“你能不能，或许，把毒液吸出来？”</p><p>“早就没人用这种方法处理蛇的咬伤了，“克鲁利低声说。他仍然抓着亚茨拉菲尔的胳膊，感到咬痕周围的皮肤微微发热。恶魔压制住想要揉揉天使的手腕安抚一下他的冲动——他已经造成足够多的伤害了，而现在怎么做都不可能舒缓他的痛苦。“听着，你应该……去床上躺下。我去打个电话，看看我们能做什么。”</p><p>他把天使领到自己的卧室，看着天使在他几周前睡过的乱糟糟还没整理的大床上坐下后，克鲁利立即关上了卧室的门，然后在他来得及感到愧疚之前，他又打了一个响指。</p><p>“克鲁利！”亚茨拉菲尔惊慌的声音轻易地穿透了门板，“床周围为什么有一圈地狱火！”</p><p>克鲁利把额头抵在深色的木质门板上，“我很抱歉，天使，“他说，”你能信任我吗，拜托？“</p><p>长长的一段沉默之后，亚茨拉菲尔说：“我当然信任你，亲爱的。” 比起听到这个，克鲁利宁愿被他揍一顿。</p><p>该死，这真是场灾难。</p><p>克鲁利从口袋里拿出手机，打给了一个他很久没拨过的号码。听筒里传来滋滋和噼啪声，还有非人的尖叫，过了好一会儿才接通。</p><p>“奥多各，合作部。你想要什么？”</p><p>“奥多各，这是克鲁利。”</p><p>“噢，好久没听到你的声音——”电话线另一头的生物声音低沉粗哑，仿佛一千年来一直在抽烟。</p><p>“我没空闲聊，我需要帮助，我需要信息。”</p><p>“你是个叛徒，克鲁利。在这底下，你是‘不受欢迎者’，”奥多各低沉地笑了起来。</p><p>克鲁利揉了揉鼻梁。“我会给你送去一整箱你最喜欢的荷兰杜松子酒，好吗？”</p><p>“这样的话……你需要什么？”</p><p>“我的蛇毒。我需要资料。”</p><p>沉默了片刻后，他听到了微弱的敲击键盘的声音</p><p>“找到了。恶魔克蠕戾的蛇形形态。”</p><p>克鲁利啐道：“他们还没把我的名字改过来吗？已经过去两千年了！”</p><p>奥多各咯咯笑着：“你以为呢，这可是地狱，克鲁利，”</p><p>“好吧好吧。我的毒液——”</p><p>“哦！性爱毒液！真是花哨极了！”</p><p>“奥多各。拜托。那上面有没有提到它的效果会持续多久？”距离他上次咬人已经过去太久了，那些细节都不再清晰。而且他咬了人的那几次，他也没留在现场观看混乱的场面。</p><p>奥多各嘶嘶地吸着气：“直到目标和人做爱，或者死掉。这一般会花费八个小时左右。”</p><p>克鲁利僵住了：“什么？”</p><p>“哦你不知道吗？它不会‘消失’，不是操就是死，甜心。”</p><p>克鲁利重重地坐在他那把红色的镀金椅子上。“那……手淫呢？”</p><p>“那不行，”奥多各又笑了，“必须得是……你知道，双向的。”</p><p>“好，这毒，除了人类，有没有……在其他生物上测试过？”</p><p>“只在恶魔身上试过，效果一样。”奥多各顿了一下，然后邪恶地说：“你不会是……咬了某个特定的天使吧？你们两个小情侣的事底下都传遍了。”</p><p>克鲁利不确定他是想要尖叫还是呕吐。或许两者皆有。</p><p>“杜松子酒很快就送到。”他说，然后挂断了电话。</p><p>他走到紧闭的卧室门前。</p><p>房间里没有传来任何声响。从他咬了天使到现在，他估计已经过了十五分钟了。毒素应该已经进入了天使的循环系统，他应该能感受到了。</p><p>他鼓起勇气叫道：“亚茨拉菲尔？”</p><p>“啊，克鲁利。我感觉……有点奇怪。”</p><p>“我很抱歉，”克鲁利把手掌贴在门上，“我……我真的很抱歉。”</p><p>“哦不，亲爱的，打扰了你的休息，我应该道歉才是。这是我自找的。”尽管隔着一道门，克鲁利仍然能听出他在试图保持镇定。“如果你能好心把这些地狱火去掉……”然后亚茨拉菲尔的声音变了，克鲁利从来没听过他的声音如此低沉沙哑。“你可以进来，然后我可以补偿你。我很愿意很愿意补偿你。”</p><p>克鲁利感觉很不自在，仿佛他还是一条蛇，需要爬到角落里蜕皮，把那些黑暗的秘密和他糟糕的自我一并蜕掉。</p><p>“克鲁利，”亚茨拉菲尔急切、恐慌地说，“我不知道……我为什么那样说。我这是怎么了？”</p><p>“因为毒液，我的毒。它是一种春药，”克鲁利说，“是我的错，是我害你变成这样的。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“这倒是很好地解释了现在的情况，”亚茨拉菲尔终于答道，他干巴巴地笑了，“我确实感觉有些古怪。这个效果最终会……它会慢慢消失吗？”</p><p>“某种意义上，我想是的。”</p><p>“克鲁利，那是什么意思？”</p><p>“这毒液是……事实是，如果不做爱的话，你会死掉的。”</p><p>又是一阵漫长的沉默。</p><p>“天使？”克鲁利声音破碎地问道，他实在忍受不了了。</p><p>“啊，我在。我需要时间来思考一下这件事。我想……俄南之罪恐怕没有什么效果吧？” （译注——onanism：即手淫）</p><p>克鲁利几乎笑出来了，尽管他胸膛里仍然充满了空空的钝痛。“没有，对不起。”</p><p>他又听见一个微弱的声音，隔着门不太能辨认清楚。</p><p>“那么，我认为你最好进来然后操我，”亚茨拉菲尔用之前那种低沉急切的声音说道，然后又惊恐道：“亲爱的，这真是……我对此感到万分的歉意。这越来越困难了……是这种冲动，让我想要说一些话，做一些事情。我觉得我仿佛失去控制了。”</p><p>克鲁利握紧了拳头，指甲深深地刻进掌心。不可否认，亚茨拉菲尔的声音让他感到很兴奋，尤其是<em>对他</em>说出那些话的时候。但他希望不是这样。不是……被迫的。</p><p>“有没有我可以打电话叫来的人？一个……朋友？你有过……呃，有过关系的人？”他不情愿地问道，想起夜店，想起几千年来他见到的和亚茨拉菲尔调情的男人们，亚茨拉菲尔回给他们的愉悦的微笑。或许现在还剩下个什么人，或许是个头发乱糟糟的、为爱忧郁的诗人。</p><p>“不要讲蠢话了，克鲁利！”亚茨拉菲尔听起来有些委屈，“你知道我和其他天使的关系是怎么样的。除非你是说……一个人类？”</p><p>“我怎么知道！你似乎挺喜欢那个王尔德的。”</p><p>“这事我们下次再说，克鲁利。但是……没有，没有任何人。除了你。”</p><p>克鲁利感到饥饿与恶心同时击中了他。他像一个濒死之人，面前摆着一份下了毒的食物，毒剂还是他自己亲手炮制的。</p><p>“克鲁利，”亚茨拉菲尔用哄骗者的语气说，“把门打开，吾爱。”</p><p>“别那样叫我，”克鲁利小声说，亚茨拉菲尔没有听到。</p><p>“床单上有你的气味，”亚茨拉菲尔继续道，“我想知道你尝起来是不是一样美味。”</p><p>克鲁利深吸了一口气，“我马上回来。”</p><p>他冲进了厨房。酒精，他需要酒精。他抓起一瓶浓度过高的朗姆酒，仰头直接灌了下去。那种烧灼的感觉正好，他罪有应得。</p><p>他仅有的选择都不是什么好选择。他可以忽略亚茨拉菲尔正在经历的事，然后祈祷他灵肉分离之后能得到一个新身体，以及天堂不会趁机对他施行什么报复。或者他可以打开卧室门，灭掉地狱火，然后……然后，在这之后，亚茨拉菲尔大概永远不会和他说话了。</p><p>但至少他会是安全的。</p><p>无论怎样他都会搞砸的，他这样告诉自己，只不过这比他所预料的来得更快。他们本可以在未来几十年一起享用高档的晚餐，在书店里度过醉醺醺的夜晚，在公园里散步，或许偶尔牵牵手。他们本来拥有全部的时间，直到太阳在五十亿年之后爆炸，或者直到宇宙在热寂中终结。</p><p>但不行，他非得打那么个该死的盹，然后字面意义上地咬了那只救了他性命的手。</p><p>克鲁利又灌了一口朗姆酒，然后朝卧室走去，在他能阻止自己之前打开了房门。</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔坐在床尾盯着自己的脚尖，手指紧抓着裤子米色的布料。在他四周，地狱火跳跃着，那些饥饿的火苗仅仅被克鲁利的力量控制着。在他踏进房间的时候，亚茨拉菲尔抬起了头。</p><p>他的瞳色是暗的，和他胳膊上慢慢扩散的油墨一样的黑色相一致，他饥渴地看着克鲁利。“你来了。”</p><p>克鲁利感觉自己的嘴发干。“我只是，想告诉你，发生这些事我很……抱歉。好吗？好。”</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔轻轻歪了歪头。“是吗？或许这不是一次意外，或许你原本便想要咬我。你想要再咬我一次吗？”</p><p>克鲁利的性器已经半勃了起来，抵着他太紧的牛仔裤。<em>你这个恶心的混蛋，</em>他满心自我厌恶地想道。他想上前一步，捧住亚茨拉菲尔的脸然后吻他。与此同时他也想逃出这间屋子，把门甩上，跳进宾利车里然后开走，开进大海。或许在层层波浪的深处他能够熄灭掉体内蓄势待发的火山。</p><p>“把地狱火去掉，亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔轻声说道，几乎像是耳语，他站了起来。“让我抚摸你，我需要你，我的渴望像火在烧。”</p><p>克鲁利听了这话不禁打了个冷战，恐惧的电流穿过那炙烤着他、让他难堪的欲望之火。</p><p>“别那么说，天使，”他说，“你不知道自己在说什么。”亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛是午夜的阴影，是克鲁利正在慢慢地掉落进去的黑洞。“我想吻你。”他说，然后克鲁利放弃了用拖延来假装。<em>假装不情愿，假装这不是你一直想要的，似是而非的合理否认*。</em></p><p>他打了个响指。</p><p>他不确定是谁先动作的，但上一秒他还站在那里，下一秒就被裹在了亚茨拉菲尔的怀里。天使吻了上来，他们太用力了，两副牙齿撞在了一起；亚茨拉菲尔的拥抱太紧，他的骨头几乎要在压力下咯吱作响。</p><p>这场景他肖想过太多次，但从来不是<em>如此</em>。在他的想象中，这总是温柔而缓慢的，甚至是浪漫的。尽管他鄙薄自己对亚茨拉菲尔的渴望或者对某些肤浅人类行为的欲望，但在他的脑海中这总是甜美而温和的，雪白床单上的幻梦，满载着告白爱意的耳语和紧扣的十指。</p><p>而现在根本毫无甜美可言。亚茨拉菲尔的嘴唇凶猛而火热，他一只手扯着克鲁利的头发，把他拉的更近些，好加深这个吻。他那么拼命地吻着克鲁利，好像他等了几千年就是为了能把他们的嘴唇贴在一起。他舔进克鲁利的嘴然后呻吟着。</p><p>
  <em>但这是因为你，只有你，这不再是他，和你穿着他的身体去天堂那天一样。</em>
</p><p>不知不觉间克鲁利已经被亚茨拉菲尔抵在了墙上，而他们的吻还在继续。尽管隔着许多层衣服，他仍然能感觉到亚茨拉菲尔的性器抵着他的髋骨。他感觉到紧紧贴着他的火热坚实的身躯，划过他头皮的指甲，以及下唇被重重咬了一下时突然爆裂的痛觉。</p><p>他吸了一口气，而亚茨拉菲尔抬起了头。他们这么近，克鲁利能看清他因为毒液而变成黑色的眼睛，还有脖子上曲张的深色血管，仿佛他的血液已经变成了浓稠的焦油。</p><p><em>我的错</em>，克鲁利沮丧地想，尽管他的身体难以置信地兴奋。他被内疚和欲望填满了。</p><p>“克鲁利，”亚茨拉菲尔说，低沉而慵懒的声音让克鲁利双膝发软，“我需要你。拜托，我……”有那么一瞬间迷雾散去了，亚茨拉菲尔焦灼地看着他。“告诉我一切都没关系好吗？”</p><p>“好的，天使。无论你要什么。”克鲁利说。他吞下了剩下的话，<em>这都是我的错，如果你让我爬过碎玻璃来赎罪，我也愿意</em>。他永远不会、不能说出那些在他内心翻滚的话，那些恶心、空洞的、只属于恶魔的言语。<em>对我做任何你想要的事吧，使用我，碾碎我，把我扯成两半。让我为我对你的所作所为付出代价。</em></p><p>亚茨拉菲尔颤抖了一下，然后又开始吻克鲁利，舌尖坚定地扫过他的嘴唇，然后舔进他的嘴。他把手从克鲁利的头发里拿出来，移到胯部。然后克鲁利发现天使的手指摸索着他的皮带扣，然后是裤子的拉链，然后是他的性器。</p><p>“就是这样，这就是我想要的。”亚茨拉菲尔对着克鲁利的下巴说。</p><p>克鲁利顶胯把性器送入亚茨拉菲尔的手里，尽管他握得太紧，太粗暴。亚茨拉菲尔的另一只手也动作起来，然后他的性器磨蹭着克鲁利的，握在那只指甲修得圆润整齐的手里。</p><p>“操。”克鲁利嘶声道，被亚茨拉菲尔坚实美妙的性器和手指磨蹭着，每一下动作都让他感到濒临绝顶的刺痛。     </p><p>他就快要到了，太近了，但亚茨拉菲尔收回了手，然后跪向了地面。</p><p>“你要干什么？”克鲁利急切地说，愈发地感到自我厌恶。亚茨拉菲尔要干什么？多么该死地明显，而他应该叫天使站起来，把这事赶快应付过去，而不是像这样跪在他面前。</p><p>“我告诉过你了，我想尝尝你的味道，”亚茨拉菲尔说道，呼出的热气拂过克鲁利的皮肤。他完全不知道该怎么回答，但这并不要紧，因为当亚茨拉菲尔火热的舌尖沿着柱身一路舔过去的时候，他一个字也不记得了。接着亚茨拉菲尔把他含进嘴里，仿佛他在圣詹姆斯公园里吃该死的冰激凌一样。克鲁利闭上了眼，他不愿再看那个铂金色头发的脑袋上下动作着。他不知道该把手放在哪里，他想要把它们缠绕在亚茨拉菲尔白雪似的发丝中间，但他只是垂着手，握紧了拳头。</p><p>这一切不应该发生的，不是像这样。</p><p>他破碎地叫出声来，胯部无法控制地动作起来，把顶端更深地送入亚茨拉菲尔吮吸的嘴。他仅有的自制力全部蒸发掉了，他闷哼一声然后高潮了，一只手捂在脸上。</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔仍跪在地上，开始在克鲁利的胯骨附近落下一个又一个的吻，手指把衬衫卷到胸膛，抚摸着那里的皮肤。“你是世界上最漂亮的事物，”他说，克鲁利想苦笑，但他还没喘过来气。“你是为我而生的，你知道的。你是我的，克鲁利，不是吗？”</p><p>克鲁利想说<em>滚蛋</em>，但同时也想告诉他<em>再说一遍</em>。而实际上他说：<em>是的</em>，或者类似的什么东西。</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔站了起来，又一次吻住了他，嘴里仍带着属于克鲁利的苦涩味道。天使把克鲁利吻得晕晕乎乎的、性器又半勃起来，才放开了他，然后打了个响指，让克鲁利半裸着靠在墙上。</p><p>“让我拥有你，”亚茨拉菲尔对着他的颈窝，低沉而沙哑地叹息着。</p><p>“操，该死的，当然，”克鲁利嘶声道。</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔把他托起来，仿佛他根本没什么重量一样。他把腿环住天使的腰，亚茨拉菲尔硬而钝的性器在他身上摩擦，在奇迹的作用下已然润滑。</p><p>过了一会儿，亚茨拉菲尔开始缓慢地进入，比他想象中要慢得多。在这种情况下，他本应该更加用力而狂乱。</p><p>抵在墙上的性爱，这就是现在的情况。而当这一切都结束的时候……</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔又颤抖了一下，他的头靠在了克鲁利的肩膀上。他在试图温柔一点，克鲁利意识到。试图控制住他自己。</p><p>“天使，”克鲁利在他耳边轻声说，“没关系的。”</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔发出了一个低沉而又急不可耐的声音。</p><p>然后他开始动了，一开始很缓慢，然后逐渐加快了速度，用力，再用力一点，直到克鲁利的后背和脖子随着每一次冲刺撞击着墙壁。</p><p><em>就是这样。</em>他模糊地想着，遥遥听见自己吸气的声音。<em>这样。</em>有那么一会儿，一切都消失了，只剩下亚茨拉菲尔用力在他体内冲撞的感觉，亚茨拉菲尔的手托着他的臀部，亚茨拉菲尔的手指掐着他的肉，亚茨拉菲尔的呼吸烧灼着他的脖子，亚茨拉菲尔的牙齿在他锁骨处刮擦着。</p><p>“克鲁利，”他沙哑地吸着气，听起来几乎不像他，“这感觉太好了，我从来不知道—”</p><p>然后他低吼着到达了顶点，最后狠狠地撞进克鲁利的身体，克鲁利也跟着迎来了第二次高潮，甚至没人去碰他的性器。整个世界都消失在一道耀眼的白光里，只剩下他们两个人紧拥在一起。</p><p>克鲁利感觉自己碎成了一千块，然后被慢慢地拼回到一起。他仍然在亚茨拉菲尔怀里，背倚着墙，仰着头。</p><p>世界又回来了，房间里十分安静，只有远处传来微弱的伦敦车流声。亚茨拉菲尔的喘息声和他自己的心跳清晰可闻。</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔缓缓退开，两人慢慢分开，把他轻轻放在地上。克鲁利的腿几乎支撑不住身体的重量，他庆幸自己仍然靠在墙上。</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔脸上泛着红晕，但他的眼睛是澄澈的，在灰色墙壁的房间里映出大海的颜色，不再是那种不正常的黑色。他还好端端地穿着所有的衣服，克鲁利几乎感到有些好笑。只有领结微微歪向一旁，克鲁利压制住把它摆正的冲动，而是拉过天使的胳膊。上面的黑色印迹已经消失不见，伤口几乎已经看不到了，只剩下两个小小的圆洞。</p><p>结束了。</p><p>“你感觉好些了吗？”他问道。多蠢的问题，但他不能收回了，就好像他不能收回这一切。</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔正盯着自己的胳膊，听见这话猛地扬起头，表情几乎说得上是困惑。“是的，”他说，几乎已经恢复到了正常的声音。只是音量很小，太小了。“好多了，谢谢你。”</p><p>克鲁利对最后几个字皱了皱眉头。“嗯，好，”他喃喃道，然后松开了天使的胳膊。对于接下来要发生的事，他觉得最好还是不要以这种状态面对：半裸着，大腿上沾着亚茨拉菲尔的精液。他施展奇迹把两个人都搞干净，给自己套上一条牛仔裤，然后从空气中拿出一副墨镜戴了上去。</p><p>“好，”他说，他感觉自己的声音滑稽极了，紧绷绷的，明显是假装出来的无所谓。“喝点什么？或者你要是想离开的话我可以……开车送你回家。或者给你叫个车？除非你想溜达一下，呼吸点新鲜空气？”</p><p>“谢谢，不用了，”亚茨拉菲尔皱起了眉头。“你希望我离开吗？”</p><p>“当然不，除非，你想离开。”</p><p>“我不……”亚茨拉菲尔的声音渐渐微弱，他环视着屋子，仿佛是第一次看见它。铅灰色的墙壁，深色的百叶窗，没有整理的床铺。</p><p>这沉默实在太沉重了，而克鲁利感觉自己正在缓缓滑向惊慌。“天使，”他绝望地说，“你想要什么我都给你。如果你想要我送你回家，或者……或者不去打扰你，不管是一个星期，一个月，一个世纪，还是多久……我都可以做到。或者永远，我可以永远不去打扰你。怎样都行。”</p><p>克鲁利会继续下去，接着滔滔不绝地说下去，直到永远，只要他能把亚茨拉斐尔留在他面前，尽管天使的脸色现在看起来有些生气。</p><p>“不去打扰我？”亚茨拉菲尔重复着，困惑变成了怀疑的语气，”不去打扰我？<em>永远？</em>”</p><p>“我，我可以做到。好，对。永远。没什么难的。这世界这么大，如果我们小心一点应该不会碰到彼——“</p><p>“别说了，“亚茨拉菲尔打断道，克鲁利可怜巴巴地吞下了所有那些拼命想要冒出来的话。“别说了，我很抱歉这一切都这么令你反感，但你大可不必把话说得这么绝！我今天来本来是要和你谈谈，告诉你我有多么爱你，然后为一切道歉—”亚茨拉菲尔几乎是在大喊大叫了，脸色因为愤怒而通红。</p><p>“什么？”克鲁利说，试图理解亚茨拉菲尔想说什么。</p><p>“然后你就咬了我！然后……你被迫触碰我，如果你对肉体关系没兴趣，这当然没关系，我绝不会要你做你不愿做的事，但都过了这么久了你居然会建议我们因为一个瞬间而<em>抛弃</em>彼此……”</p><p>“你……爱我，”克鲁利重复道，他终于反应了过来。</p><p>他感觉体内纠缠的一大团恐惧、期冀、快乐和渴望开始慢慢消解，这东西已经伴随他太久了，他甚至以为那是亘古不变的宇宙真理。就好像他拥有鲨鱼齿一样的骨骼或者火红的头发、狭缝般的瞳孔，抑或是星星或者重力或者光速。</p><p>永不结束。他是这样爱着亚茨拉菲尔。</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔停了下来，深深吸了口气。“我当然爱你。”</p><p>“而且，”克鲁利缓缓地说，试图理清思绪，“你觉得我不想要你？”</p><p>“难道不是吗？尽管已经过了这么长时间？尽管我疏远了你？尽管我告诉你一切都结束了？尽管你要我和你一起逃走时候，我却拒绝了？尽管我……利用了你？”亚茨拉菲尔的手举在半空中，眼神里半是期冀半是痛苦。</p><p>“而你……没在生气，”克鲁利说，盯着他伸着的手，“尽管我咬了你，还有毒液。”</p><p>“没有，”亚茨拉菲尔勉强地笑了一下，“那和我本来所期望的第一次不太一样。但我的确想要你很久了，而且我会很愿意，当然……如果你能有同样的想法。但如果你没有也没关系。”</p><p>克鲁利想起凉亭，想起他们的争吵，想起他们对彼此说的那些话。然后他想起大火中的书店，以及天堂的那一堆地狱火。</p><p>接着他想着亚茨拉菲尔能安全地坐在书店里，投入地阅读一本陈旧的古籍意味着什么。还有天使来到这儿，说了那些愚蠢的人类的东西又意味着什么。有关爱，和欲望。满怀希望，不顾一切。</p><p>“别说蠢话了，会一直想要你的，”他声音僵硬，那些词语几乎卡在他的喉咙里。但他还是伸出手握住了亚茨拉菲尔的，“会一直爱你。事情就是这样。”</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔笑了，太阳从云层背后露出头来，然后他把克鲁利拉近，又一次吻住了他。</p><p>这一次他们既不急迫也不凶狠，只是一个在唇上落下的轻吻，甜美而温柔，和克鲁利一直想象的如出一辙——亚茨拉菲尔的嘴唇落在他的上面，他们的手指交缠着，面前的未来充满无限可能。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注1：此处原文为he’d literally bitten the hand that had saved him. 改自Bite the Hand That Feeds You，意为恩将仇报。题目也是如此。</p><p>注2：plausible deniability是指由于事先不知道某件事情，事后就能否认跟这件事有任何关系。这种否认听起来可信，或至少貌似合理。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>